


他只是害怕……

by Shadowfish



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M, 拉低自己文章水平的瞎写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfish/pseuds/Shadowfish
Summary: 烂文。正如亲爱的同志形容写得“一口气没提上来。”没搞出自己想搞出的感觉。打成电子稿的时候骂了自己好几遍。但是实在放不下这个梗，我还是死皮赖脸的拖上来了，希望有太太能告诉我怎么写。（擦汗）
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin, George W. Bush/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	他只是害怕……

**Author's Note:**

> 我还发其实就是想向卢布廖夫的诸位证明：我打字了！我很辛苦地打字了！就、算、烂，我还是打！字！了！  
> 所以饿死了咸鱼是你们的责任对不对？（手动狗头）

从某种意义上来说，他应该感到快慰。因为那个男人本该保养良好修剪得当的指甲显然遭遇了一番粗暴的待遇，以至于那个不知是有意还是无心的撤手在他的颈间拉出一道长长的血痕。

弗拉基米尔面不改色，纹丝不动地目送着那个怒气冲天，用脏话把总统办公室从地毯到天花板都洗了一遍的男人。尽管男人把房门摔成了一声响雷，也不打扰那副平静无波的神态占据他的面孔。

喉结微微颤动，横贯其上的红色丝线后知后觉地渗出血液。豆粒大小的鲜红色血珠间距不均匀地在他的颈项上串成一串无价的艺术品。珠玉逐渐涨大，直至丝线难承其重，它们便化为涓流从上端落下，隐匿进被扯得凌乱散开的衬衣领里，由内而外地在白衣上缀出惹人注目的花色。弗拉基米尔为自己明天不得不用该死的妆粉掩去颈上被掐过而留下的淤痕而感到遗憾。

这些人肆无忌惮地冲进他的办公室，给他留下粗鲁的纪念，无恐自然有恃——就凭他们的人脉、金钱、威望，凭他们以出卖这个羸弱的国家而享尽荣华，凭他们是寡头。

事实上弗拉基米尔甚至有些自责。不得不承认，有那么一个瞬间，一个冲动几乎让他拍案而起，用列宁格勒市柔道冠军的的七成力把那个男人的七块颈骨块块粉碎。可他作为一个能在KGB长官布置任务的时候说出一句“可是，长官，这是违法的”的人，他本应该把大脑里自己在法学专业学到的那些东西刨出来，而后审慎分析如何在法律框架内让这个人死无葬身之地，而绝非满脑子都是让他手痒的擒拿术。

然而他没有感到委屈、受伤、怨恨。

丝毫没有。因为他的心里有块墓碑。早在手按宪法的那一刻，他已经说服了他自己。当他坐在总理办公室里，第一次遭遇这样的事时，愤怒和不甘曾将他烹煮。而此时，他相信自己即是磐石。

※  
就像这一刻，撇去那些岁月的刻痕，他还是这么对自己说的。

尽管那个女记者的神色已经完全褪去了礼貌的伪装，把所有的肌肉都用在了挑衅上。只要双目尚明人性尚存，决然会被气得七窍生烟。轻蔑、嘲讽、厌恶，一股脑的向他泼溅而来。那双来自大洋彼岸的年轻双眸闪着毒蛇一样的光，仿佛下一秒她便要脱口而出：“我，梅根•凯利，自由卫士，上帝使者；你，独裁暴君，杀人狂魔。谎话连篇，你那狗嘴里吐出的每一个肮脏字母，都不值得相信！”

然而弗拉基米尔脸上挂着的微笑仍旧自然，就和黑暗中反光的镜头一样不动声色、我行我素。每一帧、每一秒，都无懈可击。近二十年来，他几乎每天都过着这样的日子。别人投来的眼神分明是尖刀，脱口的言语明明是毒液，他却都用“公事公办”的表情照单全收。在他看来，唯一的不幸只有一点。

那些在他身边的人，不得不在波及中四处逃匿。

有些人选择了离开他。而他能做的不过是欣然接受，然后带着一道尤其深的伤口埋葬一段感情。

他已经是一条生活在伤害里的鱼，没有了明枪暗箭，他反倒无法呼吸。

“得了吧。”这是他听到的、女记者对他的解答的回复。

※  
“得了吧。”那个男人说。

弗拉基米尔没有吭声。紧绷的身体和发颤的声带告诉他最明智的选择直挺挺地装成一个木头人，同时把用于当前任务之外的胡思乱想上的力气用于表情管理。

“少跟我装清纯。我不相信这就是KGB的训练水准。”男人的语调缺乏感情，“我们的交易还没有结束。”

乔治•沃克•布什成功地用冷冰冰的词汇唤醒了他。弗拉基米尔说服自己：我在工作。既然自己的一点伤痛可以换千万人一点希望，他愿意疼痛至死。在这里他没有灵魂——他不过是一个没有极限的容器，用于盛装苦难，和其他东西。

※  
“您这样很不礼貌。”弗拉基米尔听见自己轻声说，脸上的笑像是在嘲讽自己。

女记者声调微妙地道了一个没有重量的歉，脸上却明明写着“我以为铁石心肠的人没有感情”。

弗拉基米尔的舌苔发苦，鲜见的燥热令他的指尖抠紧了座椅扶手。怎么了？他想，怎么就忍不住说出这句话了？如果他连这都忍受不了，他早该喊出一句“停下”或是“不要”。

但他从未。

恰如其言，铁石心肠的人才能一个人扛住这些。

※  
他听到录像设备撤走时安保的嚷嚷和机器的碰撞声。弗拉基米尔遣开贴身安保，在昏暗的角落里倚住门框，拨通一个再熟悉不过的号码。两秒钟的等待漫长得让弗拉基米尔的手指麻木，那亮着小小荧屏的小巧电子产品几乎要从他捏得发白的指尖滑坠在地。

“喂？”

对方的声音低低的，仿若从某个苏联电台的夜间节目里传出。那时候的电台，与白日里大相径庭，没有打了兴奋剂一样病态的昂扬，有的不过是吟唱间抚慰万物的抒情、和温柔。

“瓦洛佳。”那声音千万遍地念出这个名字，自然得像是春来花放冬至雪落。

弗拉基米尔放下听筒，轻轻摁下挂断键。他知道他不能任由这声音成为他心底的盗墓人，把早已埋葬的东西重曝于世。

他不是个冷血的人，他只是害怕被别人温柔以待。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 烂文，差评！（抱头）


End file.
